The present inventive concept herein relates to semiconductor memories, and more particularly, to a nonvolatile memory device having a three dimensional structure, a method of reading the same and a memory system including the same.
Semiconductor memory devices are embodied using semiconductors such as silicon, germanium, gallium arsenide and indium phospide. Semiconductor memory devices are classified into volatile memory devices and nonvolatile memory devices.
Volatile memory devices lose their stored data when power supplies are interrupted. Volatile memory devices may include static random access memory (SRAM), dynamic RAM (DRAM) and synchronous DRAM (SDRAM), for example. Nonvolatile memory devices maintain stored data even when power supplies are interrupted. Nonvolatile memory devices may include read only memory (ROM), programmable ROM (PROM), electrically programmable ROM (EPROM), electrically erasable and programmable ROM (EEPROM), flash memory, phase change RAM (PRAM), magnetic RAM (MRAM), resistive RAM (RRAM) and ferroelectric RAM (FRAM), for example. Flash memory devices are classified into NOR-type flash memory devices and NAND-type flash memory devices.
To improve integration, semiconductor memory devices having a three dimensional structure are being studied.